dead_nightfandomcom-20200213-history
Misaki Miyoko
Misaki is a schoolgirl who's apparently an assistant dog trainer that somehow ended up in the abandoned mansion. She met Ken when she was hiding and met Tadashi along the way. Together, the three work together to escape the mansion. Appearance Misaki wears a pink school outfit and skirt with a red neck ribbon, white socks and brown shoes. Personality Misaki is usually nice and friendly to her friends. Sometimes she's shy and nervous. During Dead Night, Misaki was a little overwhelmed by fear that she could hardly talk to Ken to due what's going on around her. She gets scared a little easily, but was overwhelmed with fear when Kyōki lost her sanity, giving into the virus and started to mindlessly kill Ken and Misaki. Abilities Schoolgirl/Business/Duskiness/Vintage/Aurelian: *Calling Tadashi assists normally *Heals more uncommonly *Assists more uncommonly Greenland: *Calling Tadashi assists more than usual. Handmaiden/Rei: *Assists more commonly than usual. Ms. X-Mas: *Throws snowballs with 20% chance of enemies being frozen. *Throws snowballs with 80% chance of enemies being frozen. (Christmas) Caretaker: *Heals very commonly than usual. Jokester: *Throws odd objects at enemies 45% of the time. *Throws 20% stronger objects at enemies 75% of the time. (April Fools) Infatuator: *Shoots arrows at enemies with 30% chance of stunning enemies. *Shoots arrows at enemies with 80% chance of stunning enemies. (Valentine's Day) Prosperer: *Throws binding traps at enemies, makes some enemies stuck in place. *Throws 70% stronger binding traps at enemies and makes some enemies stuck in place. (St. Patricks Day) Exorcist: *Shoots projectiles with 15% chance of stunning enemies. *Shoots 25% stronger projectiles with 50% chance of stunning enemies. (Halloween) Heaven's Angel: *Revives herself or a dead ally, but requires 35 minutes to recharge. *Heals uncommonly than usual. Policewoman: *Shoots weapons at enemies with a 60% chance of missing. *Heals uncommonly than usual. *Assists commonly than usual. *Calling Tadashi assists commonly than usual. Special Agent: *Shoots Weapons with 20% chance of missing. *Heals more often than usual. *Assists very commonly than usual. *Calling Tadashi assists more commonly than usual. How To Obtain Schoolgirl: Default Vintage: Used Classic Mode For 3 Hours Business: Play Dead Night For 3 Hours Duskiness: Gotten Rid of the Osen Virus Greenland: Have Tadashi like Ken and Misaki Completely Handmaiden: Assist Escape Grapples 15 Times Ms.X-Mas: Purchase the Holiday Pack DLC Jokester: Purchase the Holiday Pack DLC Caretaker: Purchase the Holiday Pack DLC Heaven's Angel: Use the Revival Kits 10 Times Policewoman: Complete Dead Night Once Infatuator: Purchase the Holiday Pack DLC Prosperer: Purchase the Holiday Pack DLC Exorcist: Purchase the Holiday Pack DLC Aurelian: Complete Dead Night Once Rei: Complete Dead Night On Hard Mode Special Agent: Kill 30 Enemies With The Policewoman Outfit Trivia *Misaki was supposedly influenced by Azusa Nakano (K-ON!) *She's the only character with the most outfits. Gallery Misaki Schoolgirl Concept Art.JPG|Default - Schoolgirl Concept Art Misaki Business Concept Art.JPG|Extra - Business Concept Art Misaki Caretaker Concept Art.JPG|Extra - Caretaker Concept Art Misaki Duskiness Concept Art.JPG|Extra - Duskiness Concept Art Misaki Greenland Concept Art.JPG|Extra - Greenland Concept Art Misaki Vintage Concept Art.JPG|Extra - Vintage Concept Art Misaki Handmaiden Concept Art.JPG|Extra - Handmaiden Concept Art Misaki - Extra - Special Agent.png|Extra - Special Agent Concept Art Misaki - Extra - Aurelian.png|Extra - Aurelian Concept Art Misaki Ms. X-Mas Concept Art.JPG|Bonus - Ms.X-Mas Concept Art Misaki Jokester Concept Art.JPG|Bonus - Jokester Concept Art Misaki Prosperer Concept Art.JPG|Bonus - Prosperer Concept Art Misaki Exorcist Concept Art.JPG|Bonus - Exorcist Concept Art Misaki Infaturator Concept Art.JPG|Bonus - Infatuator Concept Art Category:Characters Category:Dead Night